User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Purgatorial Flames
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ ....I dunno about you guys, but the increased amount of crazed Black Dragon bandwagoners after the last episode is infuriating as all heck. And why in the name of Arceus is Vanishing Death Hole priced at around 20 USD everywhere he is listed!? Ugh... The Tasuku hypetrain has finally been beaten, and by an edgelord no less... Well, I for one am tired of seeing people going head over heels to gather Black Dragon cards as of lately, so I am going to cover something else. A deck that had a lot of fans, but who seem to have just died away... Until a new batch of broken support is revealed and then they will come crawling back like the worms they are. Purgatory Knights! The deck which is seen by many as the first "broken" deck in Buddyfight (Though it really was not...) and from what I understand is one of the most loved decks as well. Bushiroad has been careful with supporting this deck, because it has potential to get powercreeped easily, and they want to keep Demios as the strongest card in the deck. Speaking of Demios, you should all know how this badboy functions by now. But if you are new, let me explain: During your Attack Phase, you can destroy another Purgatory Knights you control to restand Demios. Yup, he is Dragonic Overlord, which might explain why the deck is so popular... Petty. But anyway, this deck can push out some insane damage in a single turn, being one of most consistent OTK-decks in the game...but shields are a thing, so yeah. Demios got buffed recently and became Demios Inferno, which can only be played on top of an originally Size 2 or higher Purgatory Knights. He has the same ability as his first form, with the added bonus of destroying an opposing Size 2 or lower monster when he does his restand, which is stupidly powerful. Add that with the fact he can destroy himself with Soulguard and we are looking at a potential field of SEVEN ATTACKS. That is quite a lot, my goodness. Together with Demios, we have his other Purgatory Knights bretheren, Gairahm Lance, which is a Size 2 that is treated as a Size 1 if you have a Purgatory Knights Buddy. Such restriction, much crazy. Gairahm Lance can also counter-sack another Purgatory Knights to buff his critical up by 1, but you dont use this ability all that much, as you do focus on Demios most of the time. We also have Eval Grebe, who lets you draw a card if he is destroyed by a monster effect in the attack phase, very good and staple. Troubadour is just a good Size 1 to have, reaching same stats as Gairahm (almost). Angry Hand is an item destroyed that activates upon being destroyed like Eval Grebe, which does cost 1 gauge, but it is oh-so worth it. Knuckleduster is the Size 0 we use to get the full field complete. We are running six items, three copies of two different ones. Blacknuckle which has an insame amount of power behind it with 3 Crits and the ability to give you gauge when the attack hits, allowing you to use your spells and Inferno more often. Then we have Bloody Fate that, while not the strongest damage output item in the game, it has Shadow Dive and the ability to let you draw a card if it hits, so your opponent is faced with the dilemma of either blocking a 1-damage ping, or letting you draw a card. This heavy pressure is really good, because the opponent does not know if you will pull into a finisher or not... And we have Impact Monsters available now, so...yeah. (Not in this decklist, but dont worry, I will address it) We run 4 Black Dragon Shield and Midnight Shadow as our defensive spells. Black Dragon Shield can stop Vanishing Death Hole and Bal Burst Smasher. Make sure to remember this. 4 copies of Purgatory Knights, Forever which lets us add back two Purgatory Knights from our drop zone, which has a lot of value. Maxing out Death Grip as well because it deals with many "problem monsters" in the game. 2 copies of Abyss Symphony, because we have enough salvage and Bloody Fate to keep us supplied with cards, so running more than two is often not needed. Lastly we have a double pair of Drink on the Soul, Empower from the Blood (Dear lords, this name...), which at the cost of 1 life gives us one extra gauge and lets us salvage our Buddy monster from the drop zone if needed. Now, I mentioned Impact Monsters... This deck has option to run some in place of Empower from the Blood, and your options are either Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" with his Soulguard and potential burn damage for 3, a very hard card to deal with, but saddly is not available in the english format yet... Gallows, "Bloodsucker", which has some nifty defense for a DDW monster and gives you heal when needed...but is incredibly weak to counter removal. And lastly Demios Sword "Chaos Execution", his new form from Buddy Rave and his massive restanding ability, which is what you do want to run, despite him being as weak as Gallows when it comes to counter removal. Any of these can be used at 2 copies instead of Empower, and should you chose to run them, it does not hinder your deck that much. Hope this helps. And with that said, I feel like I can wrap this up by saying: Purgatory Knights are not for new beginners. The deck is hard to master and even harder to build due to all of the cards being Season 1 cards, basicly, with a few exceptions. Good luck building it in real life... And now I have to face the reality that I have to visit the Edgelord Dragons next... Fun... Peace out for now~ Category:Blog posts